Back to where is all started
by gymnast-0786
Summary: Mike and Kate knew each other before Hammersly, but when she becomes the new XO the lives of Mike and Kate will change...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

She walked into the pub and her ears were meet by a large group of men and women cheering loudly and then she saw a hot smoking guy at the bar ordering drinks so she fixed her navy blue sequined dress that fell just above her knees so the chocolate brunette walked pass all the people dancing in the room toward an empty bar stool and waited for her friend. The bartender asked her what she wanted she decided that on glass of red would not hurt as she had a meeting with commander white tomorrow. In the background she could her the men from that sound group making bets on who could take me home I mean couldn't they think I could hear them they were drunk and so loud I wasn't going home with anyone tonight as I had to be in the commanders office by 9:30 to be find out about my deployment on a patrol boat. But I was brought out of my thoughts when a guy asked if the seat next to be was taken, when I looked at him I could see his dog tags "navy" "how did you know" "dog tags" 'ahh can I get you a drink?'' The man asked "nahh I am good" I said taking a sip of my wine "were you stood up?" "No I am waiting for a friend she is meant to be docking at 6" as I looked at my watch it was 6:15. "buffer" his name was called "sorry got a run by the way my name is Peter" "Kate" "cya" "bye" as I looked back I could see a guy handing 10 dollar's to peter. "Hammersley" was cheered and the I saw that hot guy at the bar again ordering. Then the bartender told me that the guy said to order what ever I wanted but I looked towards were he was standing before but he was gone.

… Hammersley table at the bar….

"Sir it your turn to go and talk up that hottie at the bar" said 2dads

2dads she looks pretty hot but I have a meeting with commander white tomorrow to get our new Executive Officer."

"Well sir she turned me down cos she is waiting for a friend who is in the navy who's docking at 6 but sir its 6:20 now" said peter

"Well if it makes you all happy I will go!" said as Mike he got up and worked towards the bar

… The bar….

Ahh I sighed as I heard foot steps I turned my head and then it hit me "crap" "Mike what are you doing here?" "Katie What are you doing here?" as I got up I gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek "I am waiting for a friend as I pulled his dog tags and it said 'Royal Australian Navy' "your navy" "yeah, let me guess your navy to" I gave a nod and a small smile. ''Its been a while'' "yeah" ''want a drink?'' 'Yeah red would be nice' as he signalled for the bartender who came.

….. After a lot of talking and a lot of wine and beer Mike and Kate went home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Kate let out a groan as the alarm went off beside her. She reached out with her arm, punching the clock to shut the alarm off. Her sleep-befuddled brain was confused though when the alarm let out a groan of pain rather than plunging the room into silence. In a second attempt to shut the alarm up, Kate was more than surprised when the alarm called her name. She opened her eyes, expecting to be looking onto her bedside table and her alarm. Instead she was looking into the very angry, brown eyes of Mike. Confusion swept through her mind at to what exactly Mike was doing in her bed. "Why'd you punch me?" he muttered, leaning over her. Her face screwed up in confusion, "What are you doing in my bed."His own face screwed up in confusion before his face cracked into a grin. He gently shook her shoulder, "Kaitie, wake up. "She stared at him, "I am awake. "He shook his head, his smile widening, "You're in my bed." "Did you get me drunk last night? How could you do that when I have a meeting with Commander White?" Mike couldn't help himself anymore and dissolved into laughter, collapsing back onto his side of the bed.

Kate continued to stare at him, wondering what exactly had spurred her old friend into behaving so erratically. She moved to climb out of the bed, realising she was in Mike's bed and even more, she was sleeping on the right side. Everything came back to her and she laughed at herself for her own stupidity. She shuffled back into the bed, falling back against Mike chest. "I'm an idiot." "I am not denying that" he said as he watched her lean over him to see the alarm clock "Crap its 8:30" 'don't worry you meeting is at 9:30 and after that I have a meeting at 10 so I will drive you' he said " breath it's okay we will stay here before we have to get up'' he said as she put her head back on his chest.

…30 mins later

Lieutenant please come in and take a sit.


End file.
